10 Songs, 10 Moments Morwenlas Edition
by lune de Salogel
Summary: Another fluffy, unedited 10, 10. About half of them actually relate to the pairing, the others are about Morwen's past. I actually did it by the rules this time, only skipping ones I used in my other 10, 10. M for mentions of rape and torture.


Another 10 Songs, 10 Moments. Just felt like it, you know? Inspiration is a fickle thing. But you know what? Whatever.

Anyway, I'm doing it by the right rules this time. Pat me on the back because that's really hard for me. I'm a rebel.

Raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, my fellow rebels!

Jar of Hearts – Christina Perri

The bite of the whip drove into her skin and bit down hard, drawing blood. Morwen screamed, the wild, animalistic sound driving her captor to whip her harder. He attacked her, touched her. Why couldn't he ever just leave her alone? She was only seven. What could she have done to give her the ill fortune to first be driven from her family by a cruel new law, then this?

The blackness curling at the edges of her vision invited her in, but she fought them. Her resolve was weakening, though, as the cat-o-nine-tails ripped away at her skin again. The grimy man holding forced her to look at him, her eyes lifeless and paler than before, almost white. She spat in his face.

Because of You – Kelly Clarkson

She hissed and spluttered, obviously not expecting the blatant resistance. He growled, and stomped away, probably to get some worse tool of torture. She sighed, a weak cough coming through with the air. Why did she resist the darkness?

She pictured her family and smiled lightly as she allowed the blackness to swallow her whole, only slightly feeling the bite of the knife her captor had returned with before all was darkened.

Mad – Ne-Yo

Morwen growled, digging her nails into her palms. "Why is this such a problem for you?"

The tall, blonde elf shook his head. "You would not understand."

"Wouldn't I?" She huffed. "I've known you for several centuries."

"It is selfish!"

"Why are you so afraid of actually caring about your own existence, rather than always someone else's?"

He sighed, beginning to speak, but she silenced him with a smooth finger on his lips.

Lights (Bassnectar Remix) – Ellie Goulding

The knife was burying itself in her skin once again, the purple-tinted blood oozing out. Her captor smeared it down her leg. A few more cuts, and his bloodlust was quenched for the time being.

"You go to sleep real quiet-like, and I'll see you in the morning, right, missy? Now don't you go anywhere," he cackled. The blood coating her legs was beginning to dry over several other layers. She choked on her thick saliva; the lack of water was getting to her.

Dog Days Are Over – Florence + The Machine

The child grabbed the whip from the floor, where he had dropped it the last time and hissed at him. The coward backed away towards the door. Her completely unrestrained power was swelling inside her, and the turmoil her emotions were in was not helping any. The door behind him slammed shut, and her eyes began to glow red.

Needless to say, that poor soul's death was long and slow, black poison chewing him inside out, and blood oozing out from where, em… protruding parts of him were removed.

The Best Day – Taylor Swift

A little girl raced ahead of her mother, black hair streaming out behind her, her two sisters just ahead of her as the group sped towards the bright, flashing lights and boisterous noise. The carnival was one of the few places the whole family made a point to go to every single year.

A tall, dark-haired man stood by the gate, peering into the crowd, but the ones he was looking for found him first, and his youngest daughter slammed into his leg, whispering, "Daddy."

What Makes You Beautiful – One Direction (I know, such shame!)

He wrapped a long strand of dark hair around his finger, twisting it absentmindedly. It took him a while, but finally, he realized she was staring at him.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing?" Her slim eyebrow rose.

He made a noise of questioning, then looked at his hand, blushed, and let go of the hair. The end stayed slightly waved.

She smirked and rolled her eyes, then turned to continue to listen to Lord Celeborn's briefing. He blushed and looked down for a good while longer.

Warrior – Ke$ha

The two fought the group of elves smoothly, easily. Every orc that dared get too close had the fate of an arrow through its heart. Morwen and Legolas stood back to back. Nearby, Aragorn and Arwen were in a similar position, though both were using their swords. Merry and Pippin stood their ground a little ways away from them, using their small hobbit swords bravely.

Morwen moved slightly away from Legolas, as she was on the side the orcs were mostly not coming from, though a few had tried to surround them. She noticed an orc's arrow about 10 seconds before it pierced Legolas's neck. Her knife was out in a second and she chopped the arrow down.

Baby – Justin Bieber (more shame…)

The two warriors looked out over the balcony together, scanning the skies. Finally, the elf turned to his companion, grabbing her slim hand and pressing something into it.

She jumped, lifting it to her eyes. It was a delicately carved horn, small in size for a horn. He lifted another from his own chest, attached to a chain around his neck.

"If we are separated, you know how to call me and I shall come running."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Some Nights – Fun.

"I'm not drunk, Lassie! I swear, she said, poking him with her free hand, as the other held a mug of ale. "You're just blurry."

He shook his head. "You are very drunk, Mordollwen, daughter of Elrond. I am getting you to bed."

She laughed. "Didn't know you liked me quite that much, Leggy."

He growled. That was his least favorite of all her nicknames for him. "Let's get you upstairs," he muttered, scooping her up easily, carrying her out of the room and up the stairs to her temporary chamber.

"Goodnight, Morwen."


End file.
